A Night At The Opera 3 Fever
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves Kag ask's her to go to the opera with him, he has fevers Kag doesn't know it's Youkai mating season & Kag has her own plans for Sessh" thanks readers Dedicated to KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun extended updated jokes romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons** dedicated to **KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun **who gave me inspiration thanks **CrescentMoon760. ****starcrescentmoon **andeveryone extended updated Nov 3 2010 Sessh/Kag

**A Night At The Opera 3 Fever**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 22 2010**

Sesshoumaru and his family owned Taisho Corp the largest electronics company in Japan worked. Kagome worked with him as his assistant for a month and noticed how he was looking at her lately the looking back over his shoulder at her after he'd turned to walked away

Hmmm he's yummy Kagome thought I think he's attracted to me but what would he want with me I'm just a human and he's a Taiyoukai. But God he's so gorgeous I can only imagine what's under those clothes

Oh God's what I could do to him like lick his body all over I bet he tastes good what we could do to each other he is so freakin hot. Slaps self mentally oh Kami's I've been around Miroku to long. Kagome snap out of it she thought

But little did she know it was already to late because Sesshoumaru who was sitting in his office with the door open and had already caught the scent of her arousal then when she turned and looked at him with a faint blush it tripled

Ooooo I wish I was riding him right now" she thought

So the little miko desires me and is easily aroused at the sight of me. This could be fun and make things easier on me hmm now to plot my first move with a smirk he thought. She suddenly bolted toward the bathroom and he knew why someone needed a private place to relieve their unbearable over heated condition

Kagome came back 15 minutes later and Kagura her wise ass long time friend was there waiting to greet an exhausted looking Kagome

Somebody has a fire in the hatch" Kagura teased

Ahhh bite Kagura" Kagome retorted jokingly

I would dear but I am not a cannibal. Hmm but I bet lord hot stuff Sesshoumaru would gladly bite you" why don't you go ask him? Kagura said grinning

Yeah what would he want with me I'm ninjen?

Oh come on he wants you you want him. So why don't you two just do the naked mambo get all the awkwardness out of the way then get down to some serious dating? Kagura taunted

Kagura you are so pervy"

I know but you know that's why you love me plus you know I'm right"

**Do you like what you see Kagome caught**

The next morning as Kagome stood out side of Sesshoumaru's office door with documents for him to sign Kagome stepped in.

Good morning mister Taisho"

Good morning Kagome" he greeted

Sesshoumaru was just sitting down as he did his pants clung to his body showing the outline of his rather large impressive package he noticed Kagome's eyes glued to his lower half

Holy shit that's not a dick it's a fucking cannon oh but I would die happy" Kagome thought

See something you like? Does it meet your approval? He teased with a big smile

I um well um I I I'm sorry" she stammered not knowing what to say next

It's alright Kagome we males want appreciate and attention to"

Mister Taisho I have the" he cut her off before she could finish

Kagome drop the formalities and call me Sesshoumaru"

Yes Sesshoumaru I have the Takayama contracts for you to sign"

Thank you Kagome"

After Kagome left his office she was greeted with a deviously smiling Kagura staring at her with mischief dancing in her eyes

See I told he liked you Kagome pant pant pant" Kagura teased

Yes mistress Kagura your crystal ball knows and sees all"

Sesshoumaru hearing their childish banter found it quite humorous and enjoyed every minute of it. I can see that my pursuit of the little miko is going to be fun and quite entertaining as well Sesshoumaru thought and he continued to listen

Kagome if you don't go for him I will personally put you over my knee and give you the worst spanking of your life"

Why Kagura I didn't know you cared but he is freaking 8 alarm fire hot" Kagura smiled and cracked up

So the miko likes fire does she oh man am I going to have fun Sesshoumaru thought

Why ladies may a humble monk like myself get in on some of that action as well? Miroku asked

Miroku if you're a monk I am a 17 year old virgin and we all know I ain't no virgin" Kagura wise cracked

Perverts I have perverts working for me but they are a nice group Sesshoumaru thought but this is fun to watch

What was that? He's such a lecherous weasel" Sango said

Why Sango my love how could you think so of me? Am I not a man of honor? Miroku chided

Yeah the honorable letches club president" Sango replied grinning

Girls I know of something hot for our favorite letch" Kagura said

Oh yeah what might that be? pray tell" a dreamy eyed Miroku asked

Well since your inquiring I will tell you a male chastity belt" Kagura said smiling evilly

Hey girls and I have one it's been handed down through the generations in my family" Sango said grinning

Eeeeek no no how no way never going to happen you crazy females stay away from me" Miroku said then ran

**Late at the office first kiss**

After 3 days of cat and mouse games Sesshoumaru decided that he had enough and was going to finally make his first move. He grew more eager the closer it got to quitting time. Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to stay late to help with some extra work that needed to be done

Remember don't go for him spanking. The first chance you get throw him over the desk and have your way with him or vice versa. Plus that high back overstuffed chair in his office could come in handy hint hint" Kagura playfully taunted then made kissing sounds

Everyone left the building except for the lobby guards and a few skeleton crew staff but they never went to the floors where the offices were unless it was urgent

Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's office It was dark thinking Sesshoumaru was in another office she reached for the light switch to turn on the light thinking she'd sit and await his return but never got to turn it on

When she suddenly felt a large pair of hands grabbed her and pinning her against the wall holding her by her wrists keeping her arms held up and out to her sides she was trapped between the wall and a large hard body and at the same time a warm soft pair of lips took hers in a hot hungry kiss

Mmm" Kagome moaned her body on fire

Kagome used the tip of her tongue to beg for entrance which Sesshoumaru swiftly gave her she while their tongues did battle she soon found herself breathing heavily with one leg wrapped around his pulling his body closer to hers

**Lemon starts**

Scenting her aching arousal he ground into her and she immediately came hard he continued and soon her panties were sopping wet from all her releases half insane Kagome ground into him

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear in a deep lust filled voice Isn't that better then doing it your self in the bathroom? I scented your arousal that day when you looked at me then took off to the ladies room to relieve the pressure there'll be no more of that from now on I will do that for you" he promised

_**Ahhh Sesshoumaru" **_she cried out while he ground into her one last time finishing her off

You respond to me so beautifully" he praised

He released her wrists and allowed her to wrap her arms around him and held her close to him as though for dear life. Kagome felt his hardness against her and was hell bent on making him feel just as good as he had just made her feel

Woman how long I have wanted to hold you like this"

Sesshoumaru I wan" but she was cut off

Kagome I want to ask you will you allow me to court you?

Are you sure?

Yes I am and I want you as mine"

Then yes is my answer Sesshoumaru"

Kagome there is an opera I want to attend" would you do me the honor of accompanying me?

Yes I'd love to"

Sesshoumaru my turn"

For what?

This" Kagome replied

To fast she pinned him against the wall got on her knees opened his pants and orally ravaged him. He had all he could do to maintain his sanity after what felt like forever in paradise

Oh kami's yes _**Kagome" **_

He cried out and released so hard and long he went weak in the knees and slid down the wall gently landing on his butt panting looking at her with a smile

I will never leave you to suffer Sesshoumaru. You pleasured and relieved me from now on it's my joy to make you happy"

Yes dear" he teased after he regained his ability to breathe normally again

Sesshoumaru you asked to court me"

Yes"

I want to ask you right out Sesshoumaru will you be my mine? I have wanted you for a long time and I do not want anyone else"

Yes I will I have also wanted you for a quite awhile and no other interests me only you"

No man has ever made me as hot as you. Oh and that thing is so big you ought to register it as a deadly weapon and be made to have to carry a license for it" she teased

Woman you own it now so that is now your responsibility" Sesshoumaru replied

Oooo my very own cannon" she joked

I am starving" he said

Then lets go to that all night diner up the street and eat"

No Kagome lets order in" he replied

Hm what did you have in mind? She asked

A meat platter"

In the blink of an eye he had had her panties off and was having a late night banquet. They left the building a long time after they finished their fun

**Lemon ends**

The next morning Kagura was waiting to torment poor Kagome and was wearing a wicked grin. Sesshoumaru was in one of the other offices so she could get away with she was about to do

Sooo Kagome was he tasty? Kagura teased

What do you think?

I think somebody gave up wine tasted champagne and isn't going back" yum Kagura said then smacked her lips

Well now you can't give me that spanking you promised if I didn't go for him because I did"

Good girl now that is what I want to hear" Kagura teased

Yeah he even asked me to go to the opera with him" Kagome said

Good place to get down and dirty while the music playing" Kagura teased then winked

Oh really are you speaking from experience my pervy friend? Kagome teased

You should try it it is freaking hot" Kagura told her

Sesshoumaru came back and called Kagome to come into his office with some paper work. She did then closed the door behind her as instructed

Good morning my tasty treat how are you? Sesshoumaru asked

Good my delicious delicacy" she replied

Then Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her ass and pulled her to him in a searing kiss. She savagely attacked his tongue with her own they soon fell into deep lust and had to relieve each other but did it fast

When Kagome left Sesshoumaru's office Kagura and Sango looked and gave her the cat that ate the canary grin Miroku gave his famous I know what's going on lecherous smile

don't say a word you pervs" Kagome said

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome a surprised then happy look crossed his handsome face

Hey Kag's long time no see" how the hell are you wench? Inuyasha greeted then hugged her

Good and you Yasha you silver haired devil? She teased

Hey tell me wench why do I smell Sesshoumaru all over you? And by the scent I can tell more then just friends" Inuyasha asked in a low but teasing voice so others wouldn't hear

Damn that canine nose of yours" Kagome responded

**Kagura makes her move Inuyasha gets nailed**

Why do you think? And leave my friend alone their a good match" Kagura wise cracked

Ahhh shut your trap ya old bat" Inuyasha teased

Why don't you make me? Yasha washa Kagura joked

Maybe I will" Kagura

Or maybe I'll make you first" Sexyasha Kagura said

Inuyasha was about to reply when before he knew what hit him Kagura grabbed him by the neck of his shirt pulled him to her and kissed him deep then swiftly gained access to his mouth with her tongue. Sesshoumaru who had stepped out of his office silently stood there watching the show with a smirk

They broke the kiss then Inuyasha reached into his pocket pulled out one of his business cards wrote his cell and home phone numbers on the back and handed it to Kagura

Yum you are a tasty little thing aren't you and so freakin hot to"

Kagura said then smacked his butt

You call me tonight and we will finish this later. Usually I'm a good boy and wait till after the third date but you've corrupted and there's no going back now" Inuyasha replied

Yeah right and you can count on me calling you ASAP" Kagura promised

Little brother if you are done being a letch and molesting a female member of my staff now we can take care of the contracts" Sesshoumaru said with a sneaky grin

Yes mom but she did start it" Inuyasha answered

Little brother has a hot date tonight hope she doesn't run screaming in fright ooo he's so horny worny and it's about time ha got some action" Sesshoumaru taunted

Get bent Sessvirginmaru" so you and Kagome hah big bro? What were the old pipes getting rusty? The poor girl is getting a horny inexperienced virgin" Inuyasha teased Kagome blushed remembering the prior nights activities

First little brother I am no virgin second me and Kagome yes and third my pipes never are were and will be rusty because I always keep them well oiled and ready for action" Sesshoumaru retorted smiling evilly

Yeah yeah yeah okay whatever" so is it serious?

Yes Inuyasha I know that she is the one"

Jokes aside and in all seriousness I am happy for you even if you are a bookworm geek" Inuyasha couldn't resist another taunt

Without a word Sesshoumaru balled up a piece of paper then threw it at Inuyasha hitting him in the head Inuyasha laughed his ass off. The two brothers finished their business then visited with one another for awhile after they finished and left Sesshoumaru's office

Hey Sesshoumaru how about you Kag's Kagura and I all go out to dinner some time? Inuyasha asked

Sesshoumaru Kagura and Kagome all said yes to the offer

The following evening Sesshoumaru went to pick Kagome up she got into the car and noticed he looked feverish so she felt his forehead with the back of her hand and he did have a fever

Sesshoumaru are you ill?

No Kagome I am fine it's nothing it will pass"

If you want I can call Inuyasha and Kagura and cancel going out to dinner with them" Kagome offered

No it's fine it happens once in a while it'll pass"

They went to the restaurant the food was excellent the evening was pleasant. Kaguru reached under the table cloth and gave Inuyasha a private massage Kagome knew and did a good job keeping a straight face although inside she was dying laughing

Sesshoumaru scented his brothers rising arousal and was enjoying watching Inuyasha working very hard to maintain a straight face and Sesshoumaru smirked. They all left the restaurant and went their separate ways

So little brother have you gotten any good massages lately? a massage therapist could work the kinks and tension right out of your shoulders and other parts as well" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

Up yours Sesshoumaru go chase a cat"

Now now boys be nice" Kagura playfully scolded

Kagome are you ready for the opera tomorrow night? Sesshoumaru asked

Yes are you?

More then ready" he replied

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was feverish again and had a light sheen of sweat on his face and thought that maybe he had a bit of sexual frustration then decided maybe some relief would help

That ain't all he's ready for" Is it Sesshy wesshy? Inuyasha taunted

Sick puppies" Kagura joked

**Parking lot pleasure**

Sesshoumaru please pull over into that empty parking lot? Kagome asked sexily

Woman what are you up to?

Who me? Why Sesshy baby I am innocent"

He pulled the car into the lot and parked it at the end. Kagome leaned in and kissed him aggressively using her tongue to attack his and soon had him moaning. She then reached over and massaged his package

K Ka Kagome oh God's woman what you do to me I'd take you right here in this car but this is not the place your first time should be some place special" Sesshoumaru said

**Lemon starts**

While Kagome kissed his neck with her nimble fingers she opened the waist band of his pants then slowly unzipped his them

Sesshoumaru?

Yes koishi" he replied

I'm famished time to feed me" she said with a sneaky smirk

Then Kagome pulled the front of his red briefs down and away from her prize leaned over and lavished him with oral affection

Sesshoumaru gripped the roof of the car as he felt the coil tightening in him

G Go Gome K Kami's woman" he got out between gasps for air

**Ahhhhh" **he cried out when his release finally hit

Finished Kagome pulled away spent and sated Sesshoumaru slumped back in the seat panting and trying to regain normal breathing. Kagome noticed his fever was now completely gone she then gave him a satisfied lecherous grin

Sesshoumaru reached one clawed hand over to her and put his index finger under her chin took her lips with his after a long hot passionate kiss looked deep into her eyes and said with eyes full of love

I love you my little Miko"

Kagomes eyes went wide with surprise then a smile lit her face. Sesshoumaru scented her arousal after hearing his words she put her hand on his cheek

I love you to I think I have from the first day I laid eyes on you" Kagome said

Kagome I have had women before but none have ever made me this happy pleasured or satisfied me much as you do"

It's the same for me" she replied

Kagome kissed him with a new passion she'd never known before. Sesshoumaru retracted his claws reached between her legs found his target then massaged and worked it with his fingers Kagome dug her fingers into the shoulders of his suit jacket

Half insane with lust and from the pleasure he was giving her she was swiftly nearing her end. Kagome was moaning heavily when her end finally hit she screamed a muffled scream into Sesshoumaru's mouth while still kissing

They broke the kiss Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched a panting exhausted Kagome gasp for breath

Hm that was fun" he teased

Se Sesshoumaru you assassin that was freaking awesome" she gasped out

Good because I am not done yet" Sesshoumaru stated they pleasured each other for a long time before they left the parking lot

**Lemon ends**

**Kagome has fun at the office**

The following morning Kagome made a decision that she was going to beat Kagura to it and be the one to start the wise ass fest this time

So Kagura have fun last night? did you go easy on Inuyasha? Can he still walk? Kagome teased then made kissing sounds

What about you and lord hot and tasty?

No no no Kagura dear we are here to talk about you this time" Can poor Inuyasha walk and talk? Oh crap I forgot to ask" is he still alive? maybe I should call all the hospitals and see if he's in one of them" Kagome taunted

Kugura's only response was remember Kag's down and dirty at the opera ride that baloney pony" then made panting sounds

Miroku and Sango were enjoying the childish banter and laughing their asses off. Kouga who was the delivery man brought in all the office supplies Inuyasha also came in behind him sneaked up and yanked Kouga's trademark headband off

Mutt face give it back I'm gonna castrate you dog breath" Kouga joked

Shut it flea bag or I'll neuter you then there'll never be any little wolfys running around" Inuyasha retorted

Try it mutt face and I will make a girl out of you then get you a nice husband" Kouga wise cracked

Yeah right first you've got to catch me you mangy flea bitten wolf that ain't never gonna happen and you need a flea bath" Inuyasha replied then gave him his head band back

Alright boys cut the crap before I have to cage both of you" Kagura said

Hey Kags how are you? Kouga and Inuyasha asked

Good and how are you doing children? Two full grown men and you are worse then a room full of 2 year olds" Kagome joked

Yes mother we'll be good" Inuyasha and Kouga promised

Hey did you two know Sesshoumaru has a sub basement with cells in it if someone gets out of hand he locks them in one there's a guy still in there from last week" Kagura said just to screw with them

Relax boys we'll all come visit you I promise" Sango told them then laughed

Yes you two this is not a play ground" would you two each like a bone to chew on? Kagome teased

Bite me then get bent" Inuyasha responded

Same here" Kouga agreed

Sorry I don't eat dog or wolf meat" Kagome teased

No only sesshy dog meat hah Kags" Inuyasha taunted

**Night of the opera Sesshoumaru's fever Sesshoumaru be my mate**

That night it was time for the opera Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's house she was already outside waiting for him. He pulled up and opened the door for her Kagome got in then gave him a kiss his face felt very warm but this Kagome said nothing

They arrived at the opera house and went into their private balcony seats. Kagome and Sesehoumaru took their seats. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru with such intensity he reached over and held her hand she noticed how unusually hot his hand was

Do you see something you like? he asked

I see a lot of something I like" Kagome answered with a sneaky grin

Okay you sneaky female what are you up to?

Now Sesshy who little old innocent me? I don't have a sneaky bone in my body"

That's alright keep your secrets I will find out I always do. My sneaky little vixen"

Sesshoumaru before you I have never been this happy before in all my life" and she gave his hand an extra squeeze

You do not know how happy that makes me to hear you say that the same is true for me"

If he only knew what I am going to do Kagome thought

She is up to something I do not what but I think it might be something big. Between the suspense of wondering what she's up to and this forsaken fever I'll go insane before the week is out Sesshoumaru thought

The lights went down the performers came out and took their places on the stage. Sesshoumaru had told her what his favorite part of the opera was and that's when Kagome was going to surprise him.

Knowing that he could see in the dark and that he would look at her when she did the part he favored was near. All at the same time the part she was waiting for started she gave his an extra firm squeeze

Sesshoumaru?

Yes what is it? He asked and locked eyes with hers

Will you be my mate? Kagome asked

The big fears nothing Taiyuokai gasped in surprise his beautiful eyes went wide as saucers and a look of shock covered his handsome face at the same time

Yes I would be honored" do you wish to come to my home when we leave here and do it then? My house is closer"

Yes Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru kissed her and the kisses became deeper and more heated. His body temperature was high she felt the sweat on his neck while touching him. They broke the kiss Kagome was getting worried only this time he seemed almost drunk

Sesshoumaru are you sick with some kind of demon illness? All these fevers your getting I'm worried I don't want to lose you" what's going on? And this time please tell me what's going on?

It is Youkai mating season and I am in heat koishi" he answered

Sesshoumaru I am going to kill you you should have told me a lot sooner. Were going to cure this right now" Kagome told him

What? Kagome where?

There's curtains here close them and you have a private room"

Kagome closed the curtains fast. Then while she stood behind him she put her hands on his shoulders massaging them and slid them down his chest Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and Kagome kissed him

**Lemon starts**

After a while not being able to take anymore Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap pulled the top of her dress down fondled and massaged her breasts then slowly took each nipple into his month tasting them like sweet ripe apples

He used the other hand to reach between her legs and massage her center Kagome moaned in ecstasy. Then his youkai side took over. With his demonic speed he had Kagome on her back on the floor with her dress hiked up and his pants down

Please Sesshoumaru?

Yes my miko mine all mine"

Kagome opened her legs wide Sesshoumaru gently nipped up her thighs to her neck positioned himself above her and between her legs rubbed his length against Kagome's folds driving her crazy her wetness coated his shaft

Sesshoumaru please koishi?

Sesshoumaru placed his shaft at her entrance and pushed in then her barrier was gone he was going to still himself so she could adjust to him. But Kagome did not cry out in pain she grabbed and held on to his ass pulling him into her signaling him to keep going so he did

Kagome god's my miko you feel so good better then I imagined" does it feel good to you? he asked

Kagome arched up and into him yes don't stop keep going" please harder Sesshoumaru?

Kagome took his lips with hers then kissed him hard and savagely

Her breathing became rapid and she met his thrusts with her own. Her releases started one after the other as he felt the warm liquid gush out of her he growled happy that his female enjoyed him so much

God's how I love you" she said

And I you" Sesshoumaru answered

Feeling his own end nearing Sesshoumaru began to move harder and faster. They both began their releases at the same time the second it started Sesshoumaru bit her on the crook of her neck Kagome grew fangs then sunk them into his neck

They pulled their fangs out and lapped each others marks clean that only made the two of them come more they each felt the others release gush out like running water they cried out each others names but in low voices

_**Sessho God's Sesshoumaru"**_

_**Oh Kagome" **_

They finished then stilled for a minute but both were soon taken over by and mindless with lust for each other. With Kagome's new Youkai abilities she easily scented Sesshoumaru's renewed arousal

Hm I am not done with you yet mate" he said

Sesshoumaru hardened again he turned Kagome onto her hands and knees then began pounding in and out of her. And she called his name but not loudly she pushed back into him they continued for an hour and shared multiple releases

After awhile they rested Sesshoumaru a night at the opera will always have the fondest memory of when you made me your mate"

**Lemon ends**

**Sesshoumaru's ladies room surprise for Kagome**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru fixed their clothes Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she was going to the ladies room to freshen up and that she would be right back

Sesshoumaru went to the men's room washed up and dried off but then thought he'd have some fun and ambush his new mate he made his way to the ladies room he was hiding outside of the ladies room waiting

After he waited a while Sesshoumaru grew impatient and his curiosity started to get the better of him so he thought he'd sneak in and see what was going on. Then a familiar scent hit his nose ah ha. He thought I can take care of this

**Lemons start**

Sesshoumaru opened the door and snuck in closed it behind him very quietly then locked it. Kagome scented him then quickly turned around to face him. Before she could respond Sesshoumaru had his lips on hers at warp speed he had Kagome seated on the edge of the vanity with her dress hiked up and legs spread he then massaged her thighs earning him a moan from her

My mate you need not suffer when you feel lust especially after we have just finished mating lusting more or again after is not bad. Your new to being an Inu I will mate you all you want when one is in heat or lust for the other the other will also go into heat or lust no matter how close or far apart we are we'll both feel it" Sesshoumaru explained

Next thing she knew she had a very proud and hungry Taiyoukai dining on her doing things to her with his hot and very talented tongue that she had never before thought possible

Without pulling or hurting him Kagome gripped and clinched fist full's of his hair between her fingers. As her orgasms began to take over making her oblivious to everything except the paradise she was in from her mates attentions

_**Se sshou yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_then released hard

He finished then kissed her quickly gaining access to her mouth with his tongue. Then began feeling her breasts bound and determined that he was going to take her over the edge again and again he licked her mating mark

Oh Sesshoumaru" she moaned

Yes mate I'm going to pleasure you until you beg me to stop" he promised

He put her on her feet then bent her face down over the vanity and swiftly entered her from behind the minute he did he felt her walls clinch around his manhood and was beside himself with joy and she released

That's right my little mate I want you to enjoy me. I love to hear you call my name" Sesshoumaru told her

God's Sesshoumaru faster harder" please don't stop?

More then willing to oblige he relentlessly slammed into her over and over again taking her over the edge with him while she called his name then spent they both stilled

Sesshoumaru still inside her Kagome deliberately clinched her passage muscles around him. With great satisfaction she saw in the mirror when his eyes went wide and he hardened fast

Woman you are deadly but now you are in trouble" come with me

He pulled out of her he went into the stall sat on the toilet and with her facing him had her sit on his lap and straddle him she eagerly obeyed his silent command. Kagome swiftly impaled herself onto his shaft sheathing him up to the hilt

Kiss me Kagome kiss and ride me hard" She did and he hardened twice as much

Kagome rode him hard they broke the kiss he bucked wildly beneath her bringing her close to the edge of pleasure induced insanity

K Kagome God's yes woman _**Ka go meee" **_he got out with his orgasm

_**Sesshoumaru" **_

But his little Miko didn't stop she kept going taking them both over the edge repeatedly. Sesshoumaru with one hand dug his claws into the wall as Kagome took him into multiple massive mind blowing orgasms with her

Kagome kissed him again and once more he was ready to go. Kagome got off him then with her back facing him she straddled him put him inside her and rode him again. Some time later they fixed their clothes washed up and left the ladies room wearing big smiles

**Lemons end**

They returned to their seats and finished what remained of the opera tonight she's coming home and staying with me Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome when we leave here your coming with me to my home and staying"

But Sesshoumaru don't you think you should ask your parents first I mean after all we are out past curfew as it is and on a school night" Kagome teased

No and Woman I have not had to ask my parents permission for anything for over 500 years now" he replied with a smirk

Ohhh goody I can molest you with no witnesses" she said

Kagome we are mates now in Youkai law it is the same as human marriage. I wish you to live with me"

I want to I want to wake up with you every morning" she said with a big smile

Sesshoumaru took her hand and had a very serious look Kagome will you marry me by human law?

Oh my god yes Sessh I will"

They left the opera Sesshoumaru had a friend Asano who was a jeweler. He Took Kagome with him went to his friend and bought her an engagement and a wedding ring and a wedding band for himself Asano gave Kagome a pair of diamond earrings as a wedding gift

Sesshoumaru then took Kagome to a minister he knew Asano was his witness at the ceremony and they were married. Oh what a surprise she was in for when she got to her new home

He made sure she had everything she needed he wanted her all to himself without any interruptions of any kind getting in his way. When they arrived at his home it was beautiful there was a gray stone wall all around with two wrought iron gates in the middle at the entrance

The estate was huge it was a traditional Japanese house with rose and lilac bushes on both sides of it and around the back of it was a huge wooded area that seemed to go on for miles the gates opened and Sesshoumaru pulled the car in

So misses Taisho do you like your new home? What do you think of it? Sesshoumaru asked with a grin

Wow It's beautiful I love it"

Yes mate and before I am done I will have you in every room of it" he promised

Sesshoumaru you big pervert"

Yes this may be but I'm your pervert and It's all your fault you made me one"

Yeah sure you were already a perv you just hid it well" Kagome teased

They went inside the interior was all feudal era as were the furnishings

Kagome loved it Sesshoumaru showed her around. Last stop was the bedroom the bed was huge there were small tables one on each side of it

Kagome open the closet door Sesshoumaru told her she did it was a walk in her closet then her heart almost stopped when she saw what was on one side of it there was a complete new wardrobe for her. Sesshoumaru knew what she liked and bought it for her he had excellent taste and added a few surprises of his own

Sesshoumaru all these beautiful clothes" you were planning this?

Yes I was going to ask you to be my mate but you beat me to it my sneaky little mate. after the opera tonight I was going to ask you to come to my home and ask then if you had said yes I would have taken you on my bed"

Sesshoumaru the clothes are beautiful you also have excellent taste I love it"

I am pleased your happy"

Kagome open the drawers" he told her

Kagome and again her heart almost stopped there inside was sexy silk and lace lingerie and sleep ware. There were also various perfumes and many other things she liked

Sesshoumaru what am I going to do with you? She then ran over to and wrapped her arms around him

You do not know what to do with me I can think of many things you can do with me" he said with a lecherous smile

He lead her into the bathroom the walls and ceilings were all light gray marble with a very large shower that could fit 6 people easily. It also had a built in hot spring on the other side was a long marble counter with mirrors above it and cabinets below it

Come Kagome?

Then Sesshoumaru lead her to the hot spring was already perfumed with lilac and rose in no time he had them both stripped and in the water they washed each others hair and bodies

**Lemons start**

Sesshoumaru got behind her feeling all over her body he cupped her breasts in his hands. Kagome leaned her head back her lips begging to be kissed he swiftly took them with his

Kagome ground her ass into his length she reached back and gently gripped his length stroking it he in turn reached between her legs and massaging her core. With her other hand up then ran her fingers over his mating mark making him give a low growl of approval

Ka Kagome I have to have y" but he was cut off

Yes" and felt her slide him inside her

Kagome then wrapped her legs around his waist he held her up and moved in and out of her and soon they were both releasing

Kagome I am not finished yet"

Neither am I" she answered

She got him to sit on one of the benches that were built into the sides of the hot spring. Then took his shaft and ran her tongue up and down it after torturing him she took him into her mouth slowly and torturously worked him he squirmed beneath her and came

_**Ahhhh Kagome**_**"** he cried out his eyes rolled back in his head

Now woman it is my turn"

Not even waiting to or stopping to dry off he picked her up and bolted to the bed lay her on her back and proceeded to devour her with his hot mouth when his long tongue slipped inside she arched her back up so hard he had to hold her hips to keep her in place she released then slumped back heavily panting

Sesshoumaru you are trying to kill me but God's I will die happy"

Not yet but I have more for you" he promised

In a flash he was between her legs and inside her pounding away he took her lips with a savage kiss. Kagome gripped his ass and thrust hard up into him bringing him close to his end fast even though her preferred long and slow he didn't care because he knew there was more and they had the whole night to play

At the same time the pressure built inside them to intolerable levels and if they did not find release soon they'd both explode. Then finally it came and started they broke the kiss

It's to good God's _**Ka go meee" **_

Oh shit yes _**ahhh Sesshoummaru**_**" **she screamed

While her walls clinched so tightly around his shaft almost to the point of pain. They both came so long and hard they almost passed out

Thank you Sesshoumaru"

And thank you my beautiful mate"

True to his word Sesshoumaru made good on his promise and spent 3 weeks having her in every room in the house

**Lemons end**

**A new beginning**

After 3 weeks Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the office to be greeted by Inuyasha Kouga Kagura Sango Miroku and the rest of the staff singing

_**Here comes the bride with the groom by her side their love and passion they can no longer hide. Here comes the groom just back from his honeymoon alone with the bride he did cuddle and spoon. A hugging and kissing for three weeks they have been missing"**_

All hail lord and lady Taisho congratulations" they all said in the same breath and gave a bow

Oh Sesshy honey its about freakin time" Inuyasha wise cracked

Sesshoumaru whacked Inuyasha across his butt with a rolled up news paper

Ooouchy Sesshy how could you? You said you loved me but if you like it rough I guess I could learn to like it" Inuyasha taunted

Ohhh shit mutt face I love a good joke but even I am not that stupid you just went to far you better run and run fast" Kouga said

Sesshoumaru chased Inuyasha with fury and revenge in mind

Rin and Shippou were deliriously happy and were now inseparable

And when Jaken got flip they tormented him to no end Shippou tied him to a tree and Rin buried him in flowers

1 Month's time had passed then

Kagura and Inuyasha

Sango and Kouga

Miroku and Ayame

all got married in a triple wedding Sesshoumaru had for them at his estate

Inuyasha opened his wedding gift it was a dog collar with a leash attached from Sesshoumaru with a note what every bad dog needs

Sesshoumaruuuuu" your dead Inuyasha screamed then the chase was on Sesshoumaru ran laughing his ass off

Well folks life will never be boring the way those two carry on" Kagome said to the others

**Note to readers **

yes I know I switched the above named couples around but I did it for the fun of it. Can't help it I'm twisted muwhahahahaha"

Also I know on some of the dialog in my fics with Inuyasha and others use slang words I did it for humor"

**LOL Thanks**


End file.
